An Unexpected Miracle
by Vampirefan10
Summary: After Elena is bitten by a werewolf and Klaus refuses to heal her, all hope seems lost until Katherine shows up with the cure. What happens when their is only half the bottle left? Will Elena be a human, vampire or even both? Drama, romance and family included. Elena/Damon Elena/Matt friendship, other characters briefly mentioned. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey. I know I already uploaded a story not too long ago, but this idea came to my mind and I had to put it down. My other story "A Thousand Years" will be updated sometime on the weekend and for those who have read and reviewed it, thank you very much! The support and feedback is appreciated! **

**Well, this story will be longer and have more chapters than my other one, probably around 10-15 chapters. A Thousand Years will only be 4 chapters long. Anyways, this chapter here of my story is like a prologue since it takes place 1 year after the actual story so keep that in mind. It will take place after "Stand By Me", but won't follow the same plot as the show. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story. I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own the plot and my own characters. **

Elena's POV

**Dear Diary: **

**I'm back! After being away from Mystic Falls for an entire year, I have finally made it home! You are probably wondering why I left in the first place since this is my home and I lived here my entire life? Well, something came up and I had to leave for a while since I couldn't tell anyone. Mostly, I couldn't tell him...**

**You see after what happened last year, I managed to get a new diary in New York since my last one burnt when I set the house on fire after losing Jeremy...but it's a new day ahead and I'm ready to face it! Anyways, my life changed forever exactly one year ago today and I don't mean losing my brother or shutting off my humanity. I am talking about the day when I wasn't myself and ended up being bitten by a werewolf. Klaus refused to heal me since he wanted me to suffer after what I did to his brother Kol... I did manage to find a way to survive or I wouldn't be here today. **

**The reason I am alive is why I left town in the first place since I was keeping a secret that I could only tell my friend Matt. He is the one who encouraged me to leave town and has been there for me after breaking up with Damon. I still haven't told him why I broke up with him since I believe he couldn't accept the truth then.**

**Anyways, I am back home now and I need to face my past starting by making things right with my friends since the last time they saw me, I didn't have any humanity. I know this is the best thing for me and for Scarlett. She's in a good place right now and I know that she will be safe although I wonder how everyone will react. The only one I told is Matt and I mostly wonder how he will react the most. After all she is _our unexpected miracle. _**

**_-_Elena **

**An: Well what did you think so far? There are many questions to be answered in the upcoming chapters so keep watching! **

**Review please and thank you :)**


	2. Author's note

** Hello Fellow Readers. This isn't an update for the story, but more like a message for all of you.**

**First of all, I am so sorry that's been a little while since I last updated, more like a month later. I just been so busy lately with life and I am attending college this fall so that means a busy schedule.**

**I also have a beta for this story now and the both of us have been so busy lately. I am however really grateful for her patience and for yours; it really means a lot :)**

**I will also take this moment to thank everyone who has viewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! It really makes my day that you are enjoying it so far :)**

**Also, even though I haven't been the best updater, maybe you could leave a review for my story when you get the chance too? I have struggled with writer's block too and reviews are every author's inspiration :) So let me know if there is something you want to happen, what questions you have or what made you most interested to read this story so far :) Feel free to PM me as well; always happy to talk :D Also, special thanks goes to Kristy and M for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Well with that being said, An Unexpected Miracle will be on hold for a little while longer so I hope you will read it. I might even update two chapters next time if I feel like it :)**

**Until next update**

**Vampirefan10**


	3. A Bite that Started it all

**Hey everyone! First I would like to start by saying how sorry I am with taking so long with this story. It has been a few months but I was just really busy writing my other story Finding Love. Also, I wasn't planning on updating this story yet, but because you guys have waited so long and the next two parts are already done, I decided to give you an update so no more hiatus! **

**I am also looking for a Beta for this story if anyone is interested. If you are or just want to give me some advice, then feel free to PM me. I would really appreciate it! **

**Anyway here is the long-awaited second chapter of An Unexpected Miracle! It's not the greatest but I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot and my own characters that will appear later :)**

**A Bite that Started it all **

Elena's POV

The pain was probably one of the worst things that I have ever experienced in my whole life. It was like poison ivy spreading throughout my entire body and I am responsible for all the pain. I knew I shouldn't have gotten into that fight ...

It all started when I went to school to rejoin the cheer leading squad since their wasn't really anything else for me to do at school; plus there would be plenty of free food there as well. It's really hard for a vampire like myself to feed these days when the entire town including the citizens is filled with vervain, all thanks to the new mayor who is also Bonnie's dad. He even blocked off the water supply which forced me and Caroline to use the shower at the Salvatore Boardinghouse, since they have special water filters. After I took a shower, I decided to play a little trick on the Salvatore brothers that I came up with while hearing them talking about me going back to school. After waiting for a good five minutes, I walked into Damon's bedroom naked in front of Stefan, Caroline and Damon. I giggled at their wide-eyed expressions; Stefan was giving me a pointed look. Caroline looked like she wanted to give me a lecture and Damon just looked amused. "What, it's not like it's something you guys haven't seen before", I said snapping them out of their thoughts, which then brought the conversation back to me going to school. I eventually agreed not to kill anyone and then left. However, after arriving at school, I decided to change my mind since the cheer leading competition had tons of people who were not on vervain, so I had a bit of a snack after convincing Caroline to let me rejoin the team which she happily agreed too.

Eventually, after the cheer leading competition and tons of feeding later, it started to get very boring since there isn't anything to do in Mystic Falls. So, I decided to text around fifty people to let them know that I was throwing a party at the Salvatore Boardinghouse since there wasn't anywhere else to have one. By the end of the day, fifty under aged teenagers like myself heard the news and were coming around 6:00PM tonight.

When I arrived back at the Boardinghouse, I decided to change my clothes into something more sexy and party proper. I changed out of my cheer leading uniform and put on a red sleeveless top, black skinny jeans and black boots. Also, as an added bonus, I took my hair out of the ponytail but still kept it up as something more different that the old Elena would never do. I looked in the mirror again and when 6:00PM came, headed downstairs. The party turned out to be a great success with lots of alcohol, dancing on the table and lots of food for me as well.

Sadly, all good times must come to an end at some point and that happened to me for three different reasons. First, Damon showed up and complained that the "no good teenagers" were wasting good bourbon so he took away the supply. Later on, Caroline showed up at the party complaining about my behavior and how I should be more careful when I feed on humans. I told her to basically go to hell and back off which resulted in a fight. This ended lasting a good ten minutes which by the end of it, almost everyone at the party was watching the two of us. I wasn't the biggest fan of being the center of attention and Caroline did piss me off, so I decided to ditch the party and take a walk in the woods.

After walking in the woods for about twenty minutes, it got pretty dark and I had no idea where I was anymore. Not long afterwards, I saw a guy walking on the sidewalk. He tried to get my attention but even though he was good-looking with his blond hair and blue eyes, I wasn't interested especially after the day I just had. Fate on the other hand had other plans since "Jake" as he quickly introduced himself was all of a sudden in front of me. It happened so fast; one minute he is talking and the next he attacks me to the ground. It takes me ten minutes after the attack to realize that Jake is a werewolf and that there is now a huge werewolf bite on my arm..

**AN: Well what did you think? I know it was short but the next one will be longer and shouldn't take too long for me to update either, probably this week :) Feel free to review and PM if you are interested in being my Beta :) **

**Until next time!**


	4. Dealing with the Consequences

**AN: Hello everyone. I know it hasn't been a week yet but I decided to update my story early so hope you enjoy it! I also know that we have already seen who takes the cure on the show, but this was done before then; plus I am not following the show. I hope you still enjoy it. ****  
**

**Also, just to give a head's up, Elena's hallucination is done in 3rd point of view so keep that in mind :)  
**

**Thanks to everyone who viewed and reviewed the last chapter and special thanks to Buffy-Angel9 for looking this over quickly for me :) **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only the plot. **

Dealing with the Consequences

Elena's POV

When someone is going through a difficult time; whether it's losing someone you love or feeling lost and alone, they can usually go through the five stages of grief. They are denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

I was probably in the denial stage since I spent the last ten minutes trying to convince myself that I wasn't in a fight with a werewolf,that I wouldn't probably be dead within the next twenty-four hours without a cure and mostly my humanity would not turn back on. I thought that none of this will happen to me, especially my humanity since werewolf bites are known to bring out a person's vulnerable side; it did happen to Rose and Damon when they were bitten by werewolves. Last week, my last family member Jeremy who also happened to be my younger brother Jeremy who was killed by Silas and the pain of losing him was the worst I have ever felt in my life. It was pretty bad when I was human but got even worse as a vampire which is why I can't feel that pain ever again; why I wish all of this never happened and that I was just living a bad nightmare.

However, it doesn't take me long to realize that this all actually happening now since my head hurts; I'm feel woozy with every step I take and I feel like I need to throw up badly which I end up doing after spotting a trashcan on a sidewalk. After wards, I decide to lie down and take a nap since it's dark out and I don't feel like doing anything else. I succeed in doing so which puts me in a deep sleep...

**(Elena's hallucination)  
**

**May 10th, 2009**

"**Elena! It's time to wake up; don't want to miss the game"**

"**I'll be there soon, just need to get ready", Elena replied to her mother Miranda Gilbert. Sophomore year was almost over, and the big Timber Wolves football game was occurring at Mystic Falls High School. Elena along with her childhood best friends; Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett were a part of the cheer leading squad and Elena's boyfriend Matt Donovan was the quarterback of the team. Today was the biggest game of the year which meant that everyone, including the parents were coming to watch the game.**

**When Elena descended down the stairs, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were there waiting for her.**

"**Have a great day at school today sweetheart" Me and your dad will be sure to stop by". "Thanks mom, I can't wait to see you guys there", Elena replied. She then gave both her parents hugs, tell her final goodbye and headed outside where Bonnie was waiting in her car.**

"**It's about time you show up; Caroline is going to kill us if we show up late", Bonnie scolded which made the girls shudder since you don't want to mess with Caroline when she was in a bad mood, especially if she's the captain of the cheer leading squad.**

"**I know Bonnie, I was just excited about the game today..." "Are you excited about the game or excited about seeing Matt?" Bonnie interrupted in a teasing voice.**

**The brunette just shrugged, "Guess we just need to wait and find out", she replied in the same teasing voice.**

**The two best friends laugh out loud at the comment, and then Bonnie starts the car and they drive away..**

Present

Elena's POV

I snap my eyes open and look around, only to realize that it was just a hallucination of Sophomore year. I remember Caroline giving a fit at me and Bonnie for being late, but lucky for us, she forgot about it later when the Timber Wolves won the game. It was also later on during dinner that my parents were talking about on how they were so proud of me and surprised me and Jeremy by mentioning about how Aunt Jenna was coming to visit in a few weeks for family night. Best part of the night was that Matt came to see me after dinner and we celebrated the rest of the night with our friends.

I wipe away the tears that are now in my eyes since those times are over since my whole family is dead and I'm a vampire with no emotions who will mostly likely die within the next twenty-four hours from a deadly werewolf bite. If you think about it, it's not fair that my potential death not only affects me, but everyone else that I know; Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Stefan and even Damon. In the end, someone always ends up getting hurt because of me; but this time it doesn't really matter anymore. After the way I have treated everyone for the past few days, they probably think I am better off dead since I have been nothing but a burden for them...

So I guess the only thing I can do now is going to the Grill, have a drink and then die very slowly and painfully. My stomach is craving fresh human blood, but the human side of me doesn't want to feed on innocent people so going to the Grill like a "human" is the only option. So, I stand up from where I'm sitting, hold on to a nearby door, and limp all the way to the Grill.

30 minutes later..

When I arrive at the entrance, the front doors are locked and the entire restaurant is black apart from small light that is coming from the kitchen. This doesn't stop me from going inside since me and Caroline always used to sneak through the back door all the time. After I open the door; which activates the doorbell, I look around and then head over to sit at the bar. As I do, I see a shadow in the background and it doesn't take me long to realize that it's my ex boyfriend Matt Donovan.

* * *

Matt's POV

I am cleaning the dishes at the Grill. It's the third time this week that my boss has given me the late shift and everyone else is too busy to come in so it's just me. Some people might think of this as a bad thing, but I don't mind at all since it's nice and quiet and I get a bigger paycheck at the end of the day. I'm also the only one of my friends who gets to live a "normal life since they are all stuck in the supernatural world with vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids; the truth is I don't want to be apart of it since I already struggle with paying the bills every month. Although, the only bad thing about it is that it can be pretty lonely and I do wonder what everyone else is up too...

DING DONG!

The doorbell snaps me out of my thoughts and makes me wonder who would visit the Grill at 10:PM. As I head to the bar to greet the customer, I am stunned to see that the person is none other than my ex girlfriend Elena Gilbert. What surprises me the most is not only did she show up at this time, but her appearance is a total mess and full of mud. Plus, she also has un unread expression on her face which looks like a scowl. The last time I saw Elena was when she was breaking down over her brother Jeremy's death last week. Caroline told me that the pain eventually got so bad that Damon had to force Elena to turn off her humanity which didn't really turn out so well.

I head over to her and ask, "Hey. Can I help you?"

"I want scotch on the rocks with some vodka added as well", she responds in a stern voice.

"Elena, I have known you for a long time and the last time I checked, you hate scotch..."

Before I can finish my sentence, Elena interrupts me, "Cut the crap Matt! I know very well that I don't drink scotch on a regular basis, but I am having a bad night so please just drop it and let me drink in peace", she answers with a serious look on her face. I just nod and head to the back room.

While I am making Elena's drink, I ask myself, "_What the hell happened to Elena that put her in a sour mood? First, she shows up with mud all over herself and then she orders one of the strongest drinks. I get that she turned off her humanity and all, but I never thought it was this bad. Well the only thing left to do is go along with it and she if she will coöperate". _

After snapping out of my thoughts, I head back out to the bar where Elena snatches her drink out of my hands. It doesn't take long for the room to be filled with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife; so I take this opportunity to start asking questions.

"So Elena, I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but why did you decide to come to the Grill at this hour? I mean, it's not like I'm not happy to see you or anything like that, but you usually hang out with Caroline, Bonnie or the Salvatore's around this time. I haven't seen you here this late in a long time, and the last time I did you weren't ordering scotch either since you hated it! So I get that you are having a bad day but why are you doing all of this?"

Elena just stares at me with a blank expression on her face like she is either thinking over the question or is wondering why I am acting like an idiot. Eventually she answers; "Matt, I forgot that you weren't there when Damon used the sire bond to make me turn off my emotions so let me make this very clear to you; I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! People seem to forget that when a vampire turns off their emotions they can't really feel anything anymore and when they decide to come out of denial, they decide to fix it. Everyone is always like "poor Elena, she can't be a vampire because she can't deal with killing someone and won't turn her emotions back on and blah blah blah"! You know what you all need to accept that I am not the only one around here who has problems and that the old Elena you know died a long time ago and isn't coming back anytime soon. So if you start asking me to take the cure too, then just go back to work and leave me alone!".

She then takes a deep breath after her big rant and I honestly don't know how to respond. One part of me gets where she is coming from; being upset because no one will accept her for the way she is. The other part of me however still has hope that the Elena that I and everyone else knows is still in their somewhere; we just need to find a way to bring her back out even if she doesn't like it.

"Listen Elena, I get the fact that you are upset on everyone not accepting you the way you are, but another part of me agrees with them. You can't blame all of us for having hope that you will turn your humanity back on and will take the cure since you deserve it more than any of us. What I'm trying to say is that the Elena we all know isn't completely gone and everyone knows that; me, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and even Damon..."

"Matt, did you not just hear what I just said!? I don't want to go back to that Elena anymore who cried everytime something went wrong in her life. When I am like this, I feel more free, like I can do whatever I want and look after myself without having Stefan or Damon looking out for me. Believe me, not taking this cure will be the best thing for me."

After finishing her rant, Elena stands up ready to leave, but I grab her right arm before she can do so which I notice made her wince.

"Why did you just wince when I grabbed your arm just now?" I notice that her facial expression changes and she now has a somewhat worried look on her face.

"It's nothing don't worry about it". She then tries to walk away again but I manage to lift her sleeve up and I'm shocked to find a werewolf bite on her shoulder. I remember Caroline once telling me that werewolf and hybrid bites are deadly to vampires and can cause lots of symptoms, including their death.

"How on earth did you get this?! Tell me the truth Elena and don't leave out anything."

"I threw a party at the Boardinghouse and then later took a walk in the woods. It was then that I met a werewolf which I didn't know then. His name was Jake and he just wanted to chat; but I didn't want to so I ignored him. That turned out to be a big mistake since the next thing I know he is standing right in front of me and attacks. I tried to fight him off and thought he was some creepy guy, but it wasn't until after the fight I realized that I had a werewolf bite."

"Do you have any idea why the werewolf bit you in the first place? It can't be because you ignored him", I asked very curious on why it happened in the first place. Deep down, I was also wondering how we were able to find the cure.

"I honestly have no clue why he bit me in the first place; it's not like I did anything to piss him off". Elena pauses to take a deep breath. "It doesn't really bother me anymore since this is probably nature's way of punishing me for turning off my emotions and being mean to everyone."

She then turns around to face me, "I know you are probably wanting to tell everyone so they can go on a search party for Klaus to give me the cure, but the truth is I don't care anymore. My humanity is slowly coming back, I will probably be dead within the next few hours and no one really cares if I live or die anyway. Plus even if I wanted the cure, Klaus wouldn't give it to me since I am responsible for killing his brother Kol so there is no point in living anymore."

After Elena finished with her speech, I was shocked at what just occurred. First, the girl I have known my entire life is about to die from a werewolf bite. Second, she believes that no one cares about her anymore, no matter how many times we try to convince her. Finally, she doesn't really want the cure and doesn't really believe that Klaus will give it to her.

I lift her chin up and look into her eyes; "Elena, how many times do I have to tell you how much everyone cares about you? The reason you killed Kol is so that you could save..Jeremy's life. Also, everyone deserves to know because if Stefan and Damon knew, they would do everything to get the cure because they love you! So why don't we just head back to the Boardinghouse where you can relax and we will talk about this ok?"

Elena looks at me for a few seconds and then says "Ok I will go with you on the condition that you don't tell anyone else, especially Stefan and Damon. No one should waste their time looking after someone who is going to die anyway".

I am shocked and surprised at Elena's answer, but do what's right and reluctantly shake my head. I then go to the back kitchen to put the cloth away, put on my coat and then grab Elena by the left arm to guide her back to the Boardinghouse.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the Boardinghouse, it was black outside and I couldn't see a thing. It's kind of easy to see why everyone has called this place "the haunted house" over the past few years since it kind of looks like one at night-time.

Once I open the door, the first thing I notice is a bunch of pop bottles lying everywhere and bottles of bourbon are opened; plus Stefan and Damon aren't home yet. Judging from the state of the room, it must have been some party that Elena had earlier.

I then go ahead upstairs towards one of the guest rooms where I lay Elena down on one of the beds. I then look around the room for a spare blanket and put it on top of her after finding one. It doesn't take Elena long to fall asleep so I sneak out the room, pull out my cellphone and call Stefan's number. Despite the fact I kind of promised Elena I wouldn't tell anyone, I couldn't just let her die and if there is anyone who can track down Klaus, it's the Salvatore brothers.

_"Stefan's phone, how may I help you?", _answered a sarcastic voice who I quickly recognize as Damon_._

"Damon, this is Matt Donovan. Is Stefan around by any chance?"

"_Well, if it isn't busboy. My baby brother is now out at the moment eating the wildlife as we speak so if you want to call back later..."_

"Damon, it's about Elena", I interrupt knowing that will get his attention.

The phone stays silent for a couple of minutes and then when Damon answers, he talks in a more serious voice, "_What happened? Is she ok? Did she kill anybody?"_

_"_She didn't kill anybody but she isn't ok either", I then take a deep breath before continuing, "After the party, Elena took a walk in the woods and then ran into a werewolf that she didn't know about then and he ended up biting her. She then came to the Grill and ordered scotch and wasn't in the greatest shape either".

_"Where is she now? Don't tell me that you lost her because if you do I will..."_

"I didn't lose her ok?", I interrupt before he can threaten me. "I brought her back to the Boardinghouse and she is lying down now. She also doesn't know anything about me calling her since I am the only other one who knows about her..condition." I hesitate on the word condition since I don't want to say the word death.

"_Look, I will tell Stefan what you just told me, and the two of us will go track down Klaus and convince him to give us the cure. You will stay put and make sure that Elena doesn't put herself in any danger. You got it Mutt?"_

_"_Ya, I got it. Also, my name is Matt."

"_Ya ya whatever, just look after her. We'll keep you updated." _Damon then hangs up the phone and I put mine back in my pocket. I then head back to Elena's room, hoping that the plan will work out in the end.

**AN: Well what did everyone think so far? Feel free to give me some feedback :)  
**

**Until next time! **


	5. Searching for a Cure

**AN: Hello fellow readers! Here is the next chapter for An Unexpected Miracle so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also thank you for those who have , viewed, followed and added the story to their favorite list! I really appreciate it. I also want to thank ****No Nose, ****vamomoftwins, and those who have reviewed and read over the story for me!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own the plot. **

Searching for a cure

Damon's POV

Today was probably one of the worst days of my existence.

First, Saint Stefan has decided to go back to feeding on the wildlife. Apparently ever since Elena dumped his ass, he has been in a broody mood and refuses to drink blood bags or humans themselves. I have been trying to act like a good brother and help but it didn't work so I eventually gave up.

Afterwards, I used the sire bond to make Elena turn off her humanity. Everyone thought that it was a bad idea since no one knows what Elena is like when she doesn't feel any emotions; plus they don't trust me since I am the "bad" brother. However, the truth is I don't care what everyone thinks of me since Elena seems to accept me whether she is sired or not and might even have feelings for me too. I of course don't believe that since it had to happen at a time when she is sired to me; I amnot sure about her feelings because to be honest, I am very sick of hearing "it will always be Stefan" and about how epic they are together. I also didn't care about my decision back then since she just lost her brother for crying out loud!

This is what I thought a few days ago and now I am seriously regretting it. It turns out not only is my girlfriend reckless and free, but she also has an attitude problem since she doesn't care about anyone or their privacy.

To make my day even worse, her friend Mutt decides to call and inform me that after Elena left the party, she showed up at the Grill with a werewolf bite on her arm. Also, she apparently doesn't want anyone to know or otherwise everyone will want to find the cure. Well screw that! I frankly don't give a damn what she thinks since I'm selfish and would rather have her cured and mad at me for eternity than dead and rotting in the ground.

Now I just need to wait for Mr. Broody to come home so that we can discuss what to do next whether it's getting the cure from Klaus or finding Katherine and ripping off her pretty little head in exchange for the cure. I may not want Elena to be human again but its better having her human and risk her leaving me for my brother than dealing withthe person she is now.

It's at that specific time that my baby brother comes through the door with a broody look on his face as usual.

"Well, look who is back from the wildlife. A few important things happened while you were out hunting Bambi**.** Or was it squirrels? It's really hard to lose track these days". My tone is in a sarcastic joking voice since I will never understand why anyone would pick animals over fresh human blood.

Stefan looks at me with a frown on his face, "Damon, I'm not really in the mood for your squirrel jokes so will you please leave it?"

"Alright, be that way Stef. Someone's in a bad mood." Stefan glares at me for the last comment. "So I guess you don't want to hear the news I have for you then." I hope that will get his attention since my little brother always wants to know what's happening, especially if it concerns someone he cares about a lot.

Instead, he just looks at me with a "I don't care" look which causes me to put on my serious face and say two words that always work on him: "It's Elena."

Just as I suspected, Stefan looks up. "What about Elena?" He questions with concern in his voice.

"Well, busboy called earlier claiming that he spotted Elena at the Grill this evening with a werewolf bite on her arm." As I am explaining this to Stefan, I notice his facial expression is now a combination of shock, concern and confusion.

"What? Why would this happen? We need to find Klaus and get him to give Elena his blood before it's too late then!" My brother responds in a concerned voice which makes me roll my eyes at my brother for not thinking of that sooner.

"Well no kidding brother! Of course I knew that but first we have to somehow convince Klaus to give us the cure. I doubt he will magically hand it over to one of the people that is responsible for Kol's death," I explain trying to get my brother to understand why Klaus won't just hand over the cure, especially if you piss him off.

Stefan crosses his hands over his chest. "Well, then we will find a way to convince Klaus since we can't risk Elena dying whether she has her humanity on or not. Besides if worst comes to worst, we could always ask Bonnie to track down Katherine so we can give Elena the cure," Stefan suggests with hope in his voice.

As soon as I hear the word Katherine and cure in the same sentence, I freeze. For a moment I completely forgot about the cure for vampirism. I know that Elena never wanted to be a vampire and the cure could help solve all our problems, but deep down there was a selfish part of me that wanted Elena to stay a vampire. Before Elena became a vampire, she only thought of me as a friend and was in love with my brother; but now she claims to be in love with me despite the sire bond which seemed to break when I made her turn off her humanity.

I then look at my brother who is staring at me intensely. If we don't end up convincing Klaus to give up the cure, then we have a second option even if it means Elena will run back into my brother's arms.

"Well then there is only one way to find out," I respond which catches Stefan's attention. "We will go over to the Mikaelson Mansion and hope Klaus will give us the cure. If he doesn't then we will take it from there".

Stefan nods and then we grab our leather jackets and head out the door, hoping to find a cure for the girl we both love.

* * *

We eventually arrive at the Mansion where the entire place is pitch black and there doesn't seem to be anyone home. "Klaus! Are you here? We need to ask you something," I yell hoping that it would get his attention but then again Klaus is an original so he should be able to hear.

"I'll go this way and you go that way" Stefan suggests which I agree with since then we might be able to get to Klaus faster since we don't have a whole lot of time.

After a few minutes of searching around my half of the mansion, I'm just about to give up and tell Stefan when I hear "Well, well. If it isn't the Salvatore brothers." I then turn around and see Stefan who has now appeared on one side and Klaus on the other who also has a smirk on his face.

"Well what brings you two here anyway?" Klaus asks like he knows that we want something from him. Me and my brother look at each other and then Stefan answers, "We have a problem, Klaus which requires your help".

Klaus smirks and raises his hand. "Well then gentleman, why don't we have this discussion over a drink?" he suggests and the three of us then head to the living room.

"So what is the problem that we have that concerns me?" Klaus asks after he hands Stefan and myself a glass of bourbon. I then decide to take over. "Well Klaus you see the thing is we have a werewolf situation." I pause and when Klaus doesn't say anything I continue, "Well to make a long story short, Elena was bitten by a werewolf after taking a walk in the woods and we really need your blood to cure her," I explain hoping that Klaus would be able to understand and help us.

Klaus's smirk is now gone and replaced with a creepy smile. "Oh now I get it! You two walk into my mansion and expect me to give you my blood so that you can save your precious Elena and all will be right in the world?" Klaus confirms and when neither of us say anything he then bursts out laughing, which makes Stefan and myself raise our eyebrows in confusion.

After what seems like 20 minutes, Klaus stops laughing and has a somewhat serious expression. "Well then you don't expect me to give it to you. After all she is responsible for killing Kol who is MY BROTHER!" Klaus shouts out which startles me and Stefan. "I mean I was supposed to kill him on MY TERMS! Now youdecide to confront me and expect me to heal her?! Well you can forget about it."

Klaus then starts to walk away. "Please Klaus. I know we don't deserve it but if you could only listen.." My brother tries to reason which then makes Klaus super speed him to the wall. That's what you get for trying to reason with an original hybrid.

"DON'T YOU BACK TALK TO ME!" Klaus shouts in an angry voice with his veins showing on his face. I'm shocked by what's happening and not because Klaus refuses to give us the cure, but because he actually cares about Kol being dead.

The veins eventually disappear and Klaus backs away from Stefan who also has a shocked expression on his face. "Well if that's all you came here for, then you know where the door is," Klaus says and then walks away leaving me and Stefan facing each other.

"Well, that didn't go like we planned it" Stefan says and I'm silent still trying to process what the hell just happened.

"Let's hope Bonnie knows where Katherine is so we can get the cure from her," Stefan continues and then heads out the door. I follow silently behind hoping that Bonnie has a solution.

* * *

Elena's POV

It's been a few hours since I've been bitten and my body feels like it's on fire. I keep having hallucinations and the only thing I want right now is blood. Matt left the room a while ago which I am grateful for or he would be dead by now... Wait since when did I care whether he lives or not? Damn human emotions!

"Elena?" I hear Matt's voice say which makes me put my head up. He then comes into my room with a cell phone and cloth in both hands.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I was just taking a phone call but I brought a cloth for you," he says which makes me raise my eyebrows.

"Let me guess. You called Stefan and Damon to let them know about my situation?" I question since I know those are probably the first ones he would call anyway.

When Matt doesn't say anything and has a guilty expression on his face, I frown. "Matt! You promised me that you weren't going to call.." My sentence goes unfinished when a cough comes out. Matt tenses up in concern and sits down on the bed, putting the cloth on my head.

"I didn't want anyone to know that I was sick! Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore since Klaus will never give them the cure anyway..." I then drift off and close my eyes, waiting for death to overcome me..

"Well this is quite the predicament isn't it?" A voice asks which makes Matt jump out of bed. I then open my eyes and find the last person I want to see right now.

"Katherine."

**AN: Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean and you can be mad at me all you want but I promise you the next chapter will be really good.**

**Well feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, later on this week I am going on a trip to my cottage so I won't be updating until next week! If the weather isn't the greatest though, I might have time to write the next chapter but we have to wait and see!**

**Until next time!**


	6. A Cure to Humanity

_**AN: Hello fellow**_** readers**

_**Here is the next chapter for An Unexpected Miracle and it's a bit shorter than usual but I hope you still enjoy it. Also these next couple of chapters are fairly important since they are important for the twist I have planned so keep that in mind.**_

_**Also special thanks goes to those who have read, reviewed and are following the story! I'm happy you appreciate it and I also do not own the Vampire Diaries, only the plot. **_

A Cure to Humanity

Matt's POV

"What do you want Katherine"? Elena asks in a hoarse voice not really in the mood to deal with her doppelganger now.

"Well, someone's not happy to see me even though I am here to save your pathetic life". Katherine answers in a fake hurt voice".

"Go away Katherine, we're not in the mood for any of your tricks or games" Elena replies not believing that her doppelganger would come all the way to Mystic Falls just to help her.

Katherine pouts, "Aww come on why do you have to be such a"...

"She said that she didn't want to see you anymore. So please leave us alone". I interrupt before Katherine can finish her sentence. I haven't been as involved with the supernatural like my friends, but I did know about Klaus, Katherine and all the bad things that vampires have done to this town. I still however find it hard to believe that Katherine looks exactly like Elena who is also my ex-girlfriend.

Katherine smirks, "Well Matt was it? I would leave but the fun is just beginning, unless of course you don't want the cure and would rather watch Elena die".

"What cure"? I ask confused. The only cure that I really heard about from Caroline is Klaus's blood, but maybe there is another cure that can help Elena. Katherine however isn't the most trustworthy person so she might be lying for all I know.

Katherine rolls her eyes and then pulls a bottle with red liquid in it out of her pocket. "Well since you asked nicely and obviously have no clue what I'm talking about, then I will tell you that this is a different cure. It turns any vampire who drinks it into a human again. I was planning on exchanging it for my freedom but then again, there are other ways and I don't want to compete with Elena for all eternity". Katherine explains evilly.

I frown at Katherine's statement but I have to admit that she's right in a way since this cure she is talking about can make Elena human again and save her life.

I then face the smirking doppelganger, "I don't know if you're telling the truth or not since I don't trust you, but if you are telling the cure then give us the cure to save Elena". I say pleadingly hoping that she will listen and for once think about someone but herself.

Katherine just stares at us not moving at all. It seems all hope is lost when she then walks away but surprisingly she turns around and comes our way with the cure in hand.

She then leans over, "You're lucky that I am in a good mood and besides you get to grow old and die all by yourself. The best part about this is that I will be there to watch you take the last breath of your miserable life". Katherine taunts Elena who replies with a glare.

Before I can protest, Katherine takes the cure and forces it down Elena's throat. After a couple of minutes, Elena closes her eyes and passes out. Katherine smiles and then says "Have a nice human life Elena". She then flees the room with her vampire speed which leaves me frozen still trying to process what the hell just happened.

* * *

Katherine's POV

After I leave the Boardinghouse, I keep running as fast as I can even though it's not the easiest in high heels. I know very well that Klaus is in Mystic Falls and I don't want him to know that I'm here. After all, 500 years on the run has given me a lot of experience when it comes to dealing with enemies.

I then take my iPhone out of my pocket and scroll down to the name 'Stefan Salvatore'. Since Elena will wake up as a human soon, I might as well let Stefan and Damon know that their precious little snowflake is finally cured.

I press call on my phone and it's not until the second dial Stefan picks up.

_"Hello"? Stefan answers confused on who's calling him. _

"Hello Stefan". I answer back in a seductive voice.

It's quiet for a few seconds before he answers_, "Katherine is that you? Where the hell are you"? _

_"Aww, did you miss me already"? I pout on the phone. "Well you know we could always meet up somewhere..." _

"Cut the crap Katherine"! Stefan interrupts before I can finish. "I know that you have the cure since you stole it off the island before you killed Jeremy. Now where are you"? Stefan asks again in a much more firm voice.

I roll my eyes never understanding what is so special about Elena. She's just an ordinary girl who people worship like a queen when in reality, they don't understand that she is just like the rest of us. Also, they blame me for little Gilbert's death when it wasn't me since all I did was use him as bait for Silas.

_"Well sorry to disappoint you Stef, but I don't have the cure anymore". I answer back which causes a growl on the other side. _

_"_Katherine, you better be lying or I swear to God that..."

_"You'll do what, come after me"? I interrupt before he can finish. "Well you seemed to have forgotten Stefan that I am over 500 years old so your threats mean nothing to me. Also, if you're worried about your precious Elena, then you should stop by the Boardinghouse". _I then hang up the phone before Stefan can answer back. I then put my phone in my pocket and vanish into the woods.

* * *

Stefan's POV

"Did she just hang up on you"? Damon asks just as confused as I am. I just nod my head and it's then silent for a few minutes before I say something.

"Well, Katherine won't be any help since she apparently doesn't have the cure anymore". I answer my brother who frowns.

"Well if that's the case, then how do we help Elena now"? He asks still not understanding what's going on.

At first I don't say anything, but when I do it's the truth. "We have to go home". I answer and then we head out hoping that Elena will be ok.

* * *

Elena's POV

I open my eyes to find myself in an unknown place that is completely white and has nothing around it.

"Hello"? I say trying to see if there is anyone here.

"Hello Elena". A voice answers which makes me turn around to find a dark-skinned woman. "I was expecting you".

I raise my eyebrows in confusion not sure what she wants with me. "I'm sorry but who are you"?

The mysterious woman smiles, "I forgot that we have never met before. "My name is Questiah".

I then freeze in fear as the realization comes to me. When Professor Shane was still alive and mentoring Bonnie, he once mentioned on how a witch called Questiah once made the cure for her best friend Silas so he could live forever. However, she was also jealous that he wanted to use it to be with his true love since she was secretly in love with him. So as a result, Questiah locked up Silas along with the cure for 2000 years.

"What do you want with me"? I ask not sure what one of the most powerful witches would want with someone like me.

Questiah's smile disappears and is replaced with a serious expression. "I need to ask you a favour for the sake of everyone".

I look at the witch still confused but not my head anyway. "Ok sure, but what's this big favour you want me to do"?

Questiah looks at me and then walks away gesturing to follow her. I end up doing so and we eventually arrive at some sort of huge tombstone which is similar to the one on the island.

"What are we doing here"? I ask curious about what's going on.

Questiah looks at me, "You probably recognize this as the place where you found the cure. Well this is also where Silas was buried...until now. Now he's been released and will come after you".

I look at her confused. "Why on earth would an immortal like Silas would come after someone like me"?

Questiah looks at me with a serious look, "You don't know that I have watched you and your friends ever since you stepped a foot on the island. I'm well aware that you took the cure that I created 2000 years ago. Now there will be consequences".

When I don't say anything, she continues. "Silas wanted to take the cure for his own selfish reasons and now if he knows that you took it, then the entire world will be in danger. This is why I am asking you Elena to not let Silas or any other vampire that you took the cure. Can you do that"?

I just stare at her since this is a lot to take in at once but I nod my head anyway. "I promise but wait why is this necessarily bad for me. You said that it would be bad for everyone, but how does this cure affect me"?

Questiah walks up to me, " I can't tell you that now Elena since it will be answered over time, but there is something coming your way in the future; and when it does everyone will want it". She then walks away.

"Wait Questiah where are you going? What's coming my way"? I ask but before I get my answer, my world goes all black and I white out.

Matt's POV

It's been a few minutes now since Katherine left and Elena still hasn't woken up yet. I wonder how long it takes before the cure works...

Ding, Ding! My cell phone goes which makes me dig it out of my pocket only to find Stefan calling me.

"Stefan? Where are you guys"? I ask glad that its him who's calling this time instead of Damon.

"_Matt, I just received a phone call from Katherine and apparently she stopped at the Boardinghouse with the cure. Is is true"?_ Stefan asks wanting to make sure that Katherine isn't lying.

I look at Elena's still form before answering, "Ya she did stop here and gave Elena the cure. She hasn't woken up yet".

"_Ok that's good thanks Matt. We're on our way back now so keep an eye on her"._

"I will. See you guys later". I answer and then hang up the phone.

It's also at that moment that I hear a gasp and I turn around to see Elena awake.

**AN: Well what did you think? I didn't want to drag the cure storyline on too long since they have already done that in the show. I liked season 4 but I don't want to hear the word cure again. **

**Also, if you haven't read my other story 'Finding Love', then you might not have seen that I posted an idea for another story that I might write in the future if you like it. **

**It's called 'Love's Journey' and this is the summary: **

_**AU set after Graduation After the veil has been closed down everyone's lives in Mystic Falls are peaceful as graduates head off to college. What happens when Silas shows up and kidnaps Elena for revenge? What if he makes her forget about her friends and life in Mystic Falls? Will Damon and the gang be able to save her or will she forget forever?**_

**Let me know if you're interested in this idea! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
